


Heatwave

by wannabeoppa



Series: The Bandori Drabbles [8]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Candy, F/F, Lollipops, Summer prompt on Winter? oh dear god what is happening, Take a shot everytime you see Misaki's name, Y’all know where this is goin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: prompt - x. candyLollipops and Kaoru should be illegal.





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly cannot tell you where I’m pulling this burst of creativity out from.
> 
> Thirsty Misaki y'all!

Summer and boredom should be an illegal combination.

This a time in a teenage girl’s life that should be all about the sun, fun, friendship, and  _ love - _ Misaki grimaces at that last one. Point is she should be doing something meaningful with her free time while the sun  _ generously _ bless her with its rays. This heat, however, has no business to be this damn uncomfortable! Funny that the sun - the source of life of almost everything in the solar system - is doing the exact opposite to Misaki. She’s practically drowning in her own sweat. Maybe if this goes on long enough, she’d have her own pool of sweat that she could swim in.

She’d appreciate this stupidly hot weather if she’s busy with something, occupied with anything that will prevent her sanity from melting away like the ice cream that the kids enjoy at her expense. But because the universe hates Misaki Okusawa (and she have proven this true many times over) she’s stuck someone that she remotely appreciates. Not that Misaki hates the person - it’s actually quite the opposite . Although, just sitting on the sidewalk, ass baking on the cement while her emotions ( _gay emotions)_ going haywire isn’t exactly the _something_ Misaki wants to invest on this particular summer day.

She blames the sun for this. As much as she likes Kaoru sitting close to her wherever possible, it is a insanely distracting to see her in a simple white, sleeveless top. Slender arms and smooth neck exposed for the world to see. Her shorts are maybe a tad longer than Misaki’s, still gives Misaki a reason to quietly choke on her spit every time her eyes land anywhere above Kaoru’s knees. Not only that, the skin on her neck have the audacity to look  _ delectable  _ as beads of sweat form on it and travel down from her throat and slowly in between her -  _ woah _ . Misaki has to catch herself before she passes out.

Bottomline is, how dare Kaoru Seta look stupidly irresistible while looking like an utter, sweaty mess - though that part doesn’t sound so bad now that Misaki thinks about it.

_ Damn you, you hot piece of ass! _

_ It sucks! _

She unconsciously swallows to keep her throat from being dry. Kaoru is being unfair, and god bless the gays in Misaki’s inner unconscious for inwardly panicking in her stead. Although, this is not the end of the reason why this day is sucking for Misaki.

Before they settled on the sidewalk in search of relief from the heat, a fan of Kaoru comes along bearing a gift. Kaoru accepts the gift with one hand while the free hand produces actions that only Kaoru could make less...annoying. Still annoying, though. On Misaki’s part, she doesn’t think of anything about the gift until Kaoru’s fingers pull one of the contents out. The purplenette’s eyes light up at the sight and Misaki cracks a smile at how happy she looks. It’s a lollipop - an innocent little treat from her fan to appease the prince. A fact that Misaki didn’t know, Kaoru loves those kinds of candies. She loves them so much that when Kaoru popped one between her lips, the noises that she produced was rather... _ sensual.  _ Yet she looks so innocent doing it despite of what’s coming out of her mouth. She looks so blissful.

Misaki wouldn’t think that a personality like Kaoru would have such a shallow source of happiness but here she is watching Kaoru’s ministrations. The prince twirls the stick around so that the candy part of the treat spread over the pads of her tongue to savour it more. Misaki reckons that the flavour is either strawberry or maybe cherry when Kaoru pulled it out of the sanctum of her mouth. 

Misaki finds herself mesmerized by it all. Maybe it is the way Kaoru pops it back in and out of her lips. With the heat and hormones combined, Misaki thinks that Kaoru’s doing it on purpose - like she knows how much Misaki would love to be at the other of that dumb lollipop. 

Misaki is just about ready to throw her fists at the heat and the sun - or maybe a wall or the ground she’s sitting on. She did wish for something to happen for the sake of summer fun but she feels so cheated that the universe grants her with something so innocent yet so sinful. She cannot seem to peel her eyes away from the prince specially when her tongue darts between her lips and lap around the circumference of the hard candy like it is nobody’s business. Misaki’s head swims in so many conflicting thoughts. She wants to get mad at Kaoru - but at what logical reason? For eating a candy? She can’t exactly stop Kaoru because she thinks the way she was eating the candy was too sensual. She’d rather be dead inside Michelle’s costume than admitting the way Karou licks at the lollipop is  _ hot. _

This is just the heat making the DJ delusional. She needs to cool down. Maybe Kaoru could cool her down by sticking her tongue down Misaki’s throat.

_ Yeah, maybe. _

Misaki doesn’t remember when Kaoru stopped to look at her. Her eyes unblinking as if searching for an answer as to why - one, she’s basically drooling at the sight of her friend enjoying a simple treat; and two...Misaki doesn’t know if there’s another reason. Kaoru’s stare have never given Misaki a reason to be dumbfounded, but here she is, frozen and unable to retort the quiet questioning gaze of the prince. She’s been caught red-handed without much of an excuse and her body finally catches up, creating a blush that could easily be mistaken as a sunburn (she hopes Kaoru thinks of it as a sunburn). Misaki feels her sweat drop from her temple to the tip of her chin.

”Ah. How rude of me. Would you like one?” Kaoru offers, grinning and biting down the stick of the lollipop to prevent it from falling. Kaoru’s question is rhetorical as she scampers for another candy from the small bag her fan handed over - dense as ever.

Misaki is still processing everything up to this point. She’s not quite sure if she understood whatever the hell Kaoru asked. Her brain’s functionality abruptly halted when Kaoru turned to her with those stupidly gorgeous eyes. One thing she knows to herself though, when the prince finally looked at her, the world around her stopped. Everything goes hazy with Kaoru the only thing that her mind registers as  _ real _ . The sun is still glaring down at them, don’t get Misaki wrong; everything just seems to die down and there was nothing but  Kaoru’s lips tinted by the candy, creating a very alluring sight for Misaki. She feels her tongue draw a small line to moisten her bottom lip.

If she’s mad at the heat before, now she’s fuming. She feels like the self control are now melted and now dripping down her back. Maybe even some of her dignity are dripping away in the form of Kaoru’s sweat as well.

_ Fuck it. _

Kaoru hasn’t noticed the overheating DJ next to her, all occupied onto giving Misaki the perfect flavour to munch on. The moment Kaoru finds the right one, she drops it back into the bag as Misaki practically launches herself at her, closing the gap between them. Their skin touching -  _ sticking -  _ as Misaki’s shoulder bumps against the prince as her lips claim Kaoru’s. Misaki’s fingers trail from the side of Kaoru’s neck, and resting her palm against the prince’s cheek as she let the heat of their kiss and summer melt them. 

Misaki admitted defeat - from the sun and her will to not act on indecency.

Good thing Kaoru doesn’t pull away otherwise this whole feat would have been embarrassing. The taller girl returns the kiss - like she was expecting Misaki to do it in the first place. It doesn’t take her long to move her lips against the raven haired girl, savouring how Misaki tastes like she did to her lollipop before. Misaki shamelessly lets a little squeak from the corner of her lips when Kaoru cheekily bites the bottom of her lip. Kaoru lets out a little smile that Misaki feels against her lips. Misaki lets a low throaty growl knowing that Kaoru wants to comment on something. She enjoys tormenting Misaki every now and again for losing her composure.

“Don’t say anything and just kiss me.”

Misaki is furious with the heat and  _ now  _ at Kaoru, but at least she can confirm that the lollipop Kaoru had before is definitely cherry.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You’re all welcome.
> 
> Have some food. 
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter! @neddisoppa


End file.
